


Przydział

by czarna_pantera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Not Romance, Sorting Ceremony, Talking, Tea, The Sorting Hat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, Auriga Sinistra i rozważania o przydziale międzydomowym. Zdecydowanie nie romans i nie pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przydział

**Author's Note:**

> Króciutka miniaturka ze Snape'em i Sinistrą, czyli moim ulubionym niepairingiem. Tagi na AO3 kłamią, bo wiadomo, że Sinistra ma na imię Auriga, a nie Aurora (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi mój headcanon).
> 
> Podziękowania dla Nadii za beta-reading.

— Starej tiarze musiało się chyba coś pomylić, kiedy nas przydzielała — powiedziała Auriga Sinistra, obracając filiżankę z herbatą w smukłych palcach. Zmarszczyła brwi i lekko pochyliła głowę, jakby wspominała coś nieprzyjemnego.

Severus Snape spojrzał na nią bez większego zaskoczenia. Znał ją wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że miała tendencję do wygłaszania dziwnych uwag, pozornie oderwanych od siebie. W rzeczywistości był to po prostu końcowy wynik jej przemyśleń. Pracownia eliksirów o drugiej w nocy nadawała się do tego tak samo dobrze jak każde inne miejsce.

— Skąd ta refleksja? — zapytał, dodając sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do przygotowywanej mikstury.

— Prosty wynik obserwacji. Zawsze po każdej kolejnej ceremonii zastanawiam się, jak przydział do konkretnego domu ukierunkuje te dzieciaki. Ty nigdy nie myślałeś o tym, jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, gdybyś nie trafił do Slytherinu?

Severus zawahał się na moment, nim sięgnął po kolbę z sokiem wyciśniętym z sopophorusa i miarkę.

— Nie — odparł krótko, nie patrząc na nią i odmierzając sto mililitrów – dokładnie tyle, ile należało dodać do eliksiru. Ręka nawet mu nie zadrżała.

Auriga prawdopodobnie mu nie uwierzyła, ale nie naciskała. Wiedziała, że natrętne dopytywanie się nie przyczyni się do uzyskania obszerniejszej odpowiedzi. Zerknął na nią, nie przerywając przygotowywania eliksiru. Sinistra siedziała przy przeciwległym krańcu długiego stołu, który był jego stanowiskiem pracy. Jej spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś po półkach, na których stały słoje wypełnione preparatami. Najwyraźniej znów pogrążyła się we własnych myślach. Odgarnęła długie czarne włosy za ramię, odsłaniając ucho i cienkie srebrne koło kolczyka. Poza oficjalnymi godzinami pracy mogła pozwolić sobie na nieco więcej swobody i rozpuścić włosy, normalnie upięte w luźny kok.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ona w ogóle chce z nim rozmawiać. Czemu szukała jego towarzystwa, przychodząc do pracowni w nocy, tuż po zakończeniu lekcji z praktycznej astronomii?

— Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż nachodzenie mnie o tej godzinie? — zapytał ją, gdy przyszła do niego pierwszy raz. Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt miło, ale Snape nigdy nie bywał miły ani nawet nie starał się udawać.

Ale Auriga się nie obraziła.

— Niebo jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo mocno zachmurzone, więc kontynuowanie obserwacji nie miało sensu. A skoro ani ty, ani ja nie kładziemy się spać wcześniej niż o trzeciej, to pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy razem wypić herbatę — wyjaśniła, nie okazując nawet śladu zmieszania.

Tylko wypowiedziane przez nią te słowa nie zabrzmiały zupełnie nonsensownie. Tak, jakby towarzyskie spotkanie przy herbacie o drugiej w nocy było czymś zupełnie normalnym.

Wyglądało na to, że nad Szkocją jest wiele pochmurnych dni, bo Auriga odwiedzała go w jego pracowni dość często. Nigdy jednak nie przychodziła do prywatnych komnat Snape'a, słusznie uznając, że byłoby to naruszenie jego przestrzeni osobistej.

Znali się ze szkolnych czasów, kolegowali się nawet, ale czy to był powód, by podtrzymywać bliższe kontakty? Tak jak cała kadra, wiedziała, że kiedyś należał do Śmierciożerców. I w przeciwieństwie do niektórych wierzyła w jego nawrócenie. Tak po prostu, bez żadnego uzasadnienia, bo przecież prawdziwy powód znał tylko Dumbledore.

Może była bardzo naiwna, a może wierzyła w drugą szansę.

Snape w nią nie wierzył.

Niezależnie od tego, co by zrobił, nic nie mogło odkupić jego win.

Starannie zamieszał miksturę, która zaczęła nabierać już odpowiedniej, ciemnoczerwonej barwy.

Na ogół nie przepadał za publicznością, gdy przygotowywał eliksiry, ale Sinistra mu nie przeszkadzała. Kiedy przychodziła, znajdował się na ostatnim etapie przygotowania mikstury i nie miał już wiele pracy. Gdy skończył, mogli razem wypić herbatę i porozmawiać. Snape nie przyznałby się do tego nawet pod Veritaserum, ale cenił sobie te chwile normalności, gdy nie musiał odgrywać swojej roli podwójnego agenta. Miał do czego wrócić. Nawet jeżeli była to tylko chwila rozmowy z Sinistrą czy sprzeczka z Minerwą o słuszność wyniku ostatniego meczu quidditcha.

* * *

Sinistra w milczeniu obserwowała, jak Snape kończy przygotowywać eliksir. Sama nie przejawiała żadnej zdolności w tej dziedzinie, zaliczenie SUM-ów z tego przedmiotu stanowiło dla niej spore wyzwanie.

Chodzili do jednej klasy, ale lepiej poznali się dopiero na piątym roku. Układ gwiazdozbiorów i ciał niebieskich na niebie był dla niego tak samo nieprzenikniony, jak dla niej warzenie eliksirów. Postanowili pomóc sobie nawzajem i dzięki temu obydwoje z powodzeniem zdali egzaminy.

Pod wieloma względami Severus był dla niej intrygującą zagadką. Znali się od lat, a jednak tak naprawdę niewiele o nim wiedziała. Nigdy nie odniosła wrażenia, że interesuje go jako kobieta. Snape zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać istnienia płci przeciwnej. Sama nie miała zamiaru go podrywać, nie była aż tak zdesperowana, zwłaszcza że pod żadnym względem nie dało się go uznać za atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Szczerze rozbawiło ją, gdy pewnego dnia Sybilla, mocno podchmielona po nadużyciu jarzębiaku, powiedziała jej poważnym tonem:

— Byłaby z was urocza para.

Aurigę nie bardzo obchodziło, jakie wrażenie mogą wywołać te ich nocne spotkania, które od dłuższego czasu nie były już żadną tajemnicą. Snape też nie dbał o to, jakie plotki krążyły o nich po szkole. Chyba nawet lubił je prowokować i wywoływać zmieszanie u współpracowników.

* * *

Severus ostatni raz zamieszał miksturę i zostawił kociołek na małym ogniu. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko Aurigi. Dopiero teraz też mógł się napić herbaty.

— Cejlońska? — zapytał, sięgając po imbryczek.

— Tak. Coś innego dla odmiany — odparła Sinistra.

— Niech będzie — mruknął, nalewając sobie herbaty.

— Lepsza jest z mlekiem.

Severus tylko pokręcił odmownie głową. Nie zniżyłby się do wypicia herbaty z mlekiem, wystarczyło, że porzucił swojego ulubionego Earl Greya.

— Więc według ciebie gdzie powinienem trafić? — zapytał, nawiązując do jej wcześniejszej luźno rzuconej uwagi.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, ale widać było po niej, że kwestię jego przydziału miała już dokładnie przemyślaną.

— Do Gryffindoru.

— Gryffindor? — Snape skrzywił się tak, jakby przełknął coś bardzo gorzkiego. — Chyba zupełnie zwariowałaś.

Sama myśl, że mógłby zostać Lwem, a nie Wężem wydawała mu się nie na miejscu.

— Pasowałbyś do tego domu — powiedziała przekornie.

— I wylądowałbym w jednym dormitorium z Potterem i Blackiem, gdzie musiałbym znosić ich przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Wielkie dzięki.

— Byłoby inaczej — stwierdziła. — Gdybyś trafił razem z nimi do Gryffindoru, musielibyście się co najmniej tolerować.

— Doprawdy? Mimo wszystko wolę Slytherin.

— Naprawdę tak miło wspominasz tamte czasy? Twój własny dom nie akceptował cię, bo nie miałeś wystarczająco dużo czystej krwi, a inni prześladowali cię, bo byłeś Ślizgonem. Faktycznie, to były urocze czasy. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Niewiele trzeba, by zostać odrzuconym, prawda? Nie trzeba się nawet za bardzo różnić od innych. Wystarczy, że inni sądzą, że się różnisz — powiedziała gorzko.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy mówiła również o sobie. Też nie miała łatwo. Tak samo jak on była półkrwi, miała matkę-czarownicę pochodzącą ze starego magicznego rodu i mugola za ojca. W środowisku tak zamkniętym jak dom Slytherinu, składającym się głównie z potomków arystokratycznego kółeczka wzajemnej adoracji, nic nie dało się ukryć. U dziewczyn było oczywiście trochę inaczej niż u chłopaków, ale też panował dość sztywny porządek. Z biegiem czasu Sinistra jakoś ułożyła sobie relacje z koleżankami, ale nigdy nie poczuła się naprawdę dobrze w Slytherinie.

— Masz sporo cech Gryfona — mówiła dalej, chyba tylko po to, żeby się z nim podroczyć. — Ale też dużo ze Ślizgona, nie przeczę. Przede wszystkim ambicję, którą nasz drogi dom tak bardzo ceni.

Ambicja... Severus zamarł z filiżanką w pół drogi do ust. Pomyślał o tym, dokąd zaprowadziła go ta chora ambicja, która sprawiła, że nie liczył się z nikim i niczym. Wspomnienie o tym miało kształt Mrocznego Znaku wypalonego na lewym przedramieniu.

— ...ale ty jesteś przede wszystkim odważny. Trzeba być odważnym, żeby robić to, co ty robisz.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — powiedział obojętnie.

Nie widział nic wzniosłego w roli szpiega. To była po prostu najbardziej parszywa robota, którą ktoś musiał wykonać. Dzięki temu mógł przynajmniej czuć się do czegoś potrzebny. I przy okazji miał odrobinę ponurej satysfakcji, że potrafi oszukać Czarnego Pana, czego nikt przed nim nie zdołał dokonać.

— A ty? Jaki dom byś mi przydzielił? — zapytała Auriga, zupełnie nieświadoma, jakimi ciemnymi ścieżkami biegną jego myśli.

— Ravenclaw — odparł bez wahania.

— To takie oczywiste?

Severus skinął głową.

— Byłoby ci tam lepiej niż w Slytherinie. I trafiłabyś do tego samego domu, co Liza.

— Ale tiara zdecydowała inaczej. — Spojrzała na niego uważnie. — Podobno, gdy trafi na kogoś wyjątkowego, długo z nim rozmawia. Czasami przedstawia różne możliwości. A jak było z tobą? Dała ci wybór?

— Nie — skłamał gładko Severus.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz… — Sinistra uśmiechnęła się leciutko i upiła łyk herbaty.


End file.
